The disclosure relates to glasses having a low softening point and high damage resistance.
Magnesium alkali aluminosilicate and soda lime glasses are currently being used in consumer electronic products. Magnesium alkali aluminosilicate glasses often have softening points that are so high as to damage steel molds that are used for sagging the glass into the desired contour for selected applications, whereas soda lime glasses cannot be adequately strengthened by ion exchange. In addition, the coefficient of thermal expansion of such glasses tends to be high, thus making these glasses prone to cracking during rapid thermal changes.